Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{4}{7k} \div \dfrac{3}{3k}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{4}{7k} \times \dfrac{3k}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 4 \times 3k } { 7k \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{12k}{21k}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{4}{7}$